universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sid (Flushed Away)
Entrance Sink Explosion He comes out of the sink and falls on the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - Seafood Sid eats a sardine as he swallows it. Swallowing it makes him heal. If an opponent attacks him while eating it, he stuns them with his stench coming from his mouth. Move Origin In the Flushed away film, Sid eats a sardine and tells Roddy, "Do you like seafood?" As he opens his mouth full of pre-chewed sardine bits and says, "See? Food! Get it?" Side B - Sausage Ram Sid grabs two sausages (don't comment) and rams the opponents. Press any button to stop. This works like Wario's Side B move. Move Origin In the Flushed away film, Sid grabs two sausages from the kitchen and uses them and rams the kitchen appliances and food to go to the TV. Up B - Soccer Ball Sid grabs a soccer ball and hits it at the opponent in 8% damage. Move Origin In the Flushed away film, in the dream sequence, Sid plays soccer and hits the soccer ball at Roddy. Down B - Belch Like Wario's Down B move, Wario Waft, Sid belches short when began, if you reach it to 100% Sid belches bigger to stun opponents. Move Origin It was used from the Flushed Away film and GBA game. * In the movie, after Sid comes out from the sink, Sid belches bigger at Roddy. * In the GBA version, Sid from the World 1 boss battle belches to make Roddy stun. Final Smash - Sludge Monster Sid eats a piece of chocolate cake that turns him to a chocolate cake-covered sludge monster. During the 20-second trance, he gains nigh invulnerability. Sid even has a special moveset during his FS: Neutral B - Shaking Goo Sid shakes alll the chocolate goop from his body, same like from the GBA Flushed Away game. Down B - Bigger Belch An invincible upgrade of Sid's Down B move. After this ends with Sid belching loudly at the opponents making them knocked offstage. KOSFX KOSFX1: Whoaaaah! KOSFX2: Whoa-ho! Star KOSFX: I'VE GONE SOFT!!! Screen KOSFX: *gasps* Taunts Up: *laugh* "Have you got a TV?" Sd: "Sid says, "Jump," you say, "How high?" Comprende?" Dn: "I'll be the best pet ever!" Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1: "This place is mine now!" * Victory #2: "What a lo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ser! *looks around and runs away with the female doll* * Victory #3: "Oh, wow! Heh, I don't remember eating that." *belch* * Failure/Clap: I've brought you a new friend! Trophy Description '' This overweight sewer rat landed in the kitchen after coming out of the sink and watches the FIFA World Cup Final, until Roddy comes in and tells him to relax in his new Jacuzzi, until he flushes Roddy down the toilet sending him to the sewers.'' Snake Codec '''Snake: '''Ugh, what is that foul-smelling sewer rat doing here? '''Otacon: '''His name's Sidney, long for Sid. He once came in when he jumped out of the sink meeting Roddy, a pampered uptown pet owned by Tabitha. '''Snake: '''So why is he here? '''Otacon: '''Well, it's a long story. He was in his own pub away from London, until he saw a burst water main, launching up the pipes and came here in Roddy's kitchen. And he's back for more, so watch out for his sudden belches. '''Snake: '''Well, maybe I should fight him and leave, should I? Colors and Costumes * Default * England Fan Shirt Category:Fat Category:People who should be an Internet Meme Category:Flushed Away Category:Aardman Category:DreamWorks Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:UnHuman Category:Light Brown Category:England Category:British Category:Dumb Characters Category:Not Disney Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Maga Category:Hero or Villain Category:Slacker Category:Lazy